


100 times

by WolfDragonGod



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDragonGod/pseuds/WolfDragonGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi and her Soldiers spend some time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 times

100 times

Usagi spends some time with her soilders/Lovers.

Note - i don't own sailor moon so please don't sue me.

By- WDG

Zero... the number of times I have thought about him. He really is a nothing to me, His fake smiles, His fake laugh; all of it is full of shit. I guess that's all you can get though when you live with a bastard of a man. Marry Him yeah right as if I would rather kill myself or something I don't know but to me the answer to him well always be no.

One…She was the first one I met She was smart and cute her short blue hair made her look sweet, very sweet. Her laugh so sweet so loving her eye's as blue as the ice she controls, she was my first one as was I her first.

Two… Three They came quick Fire and lighting both stunning brunettes with different minds. They were sexy, One hot tempered as the element she controlled the other sweet yet caring for those around her never once seeming to forget who she truly love. Both of them made three when I add them to her she didn't mind after all she still had me.

Four… She made four huh who would have thought I would be fucking her as well blonde and beautiful Sailor V her long legs and full ass and breast...hummmm very nice. Five… Six… times a day I am with one or two of them at the same time hell if I am lucky they all just come and I fuck them into the ground until they can't move.

Seven…At Night is when I finally get home clothes always look as if they had been put on in a rush hair mused and un brushed, hickeys on my neck and other places I would rather not talk about. Seven is the time I get up to start the whole mess all over again.

Eight… Nine… Ten. Times I have missed school because of lack of sleep or lack of eating. Now you all know why I sleep and eat all the time because I have learned to stock up once I get the chance.

Eleven… Twelve Hours have passed in this bed of mine with all of them on more then one occasion.

Thirteen… Fourteen… Fifteen. I can count do the time that it takes them to get to my house.

Seventeen… I hear them now

Eighteen… Nineteen… They are climbing the steps now

Twenty They have reached my bed room funny…I rember I used to be able to count to a hundred...


End file.
